mixels_lucky_screenshotsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:KappaDash/THE COMPLETE GNOMEO AND JULIET SCRIPT
Shh! Shh! The story you are about to see has been told before. A lot. And now we are going to tell it again. But different. It's about two star-crossed lovers kept apart by a big feud. No one knows how this feud started, but it's all quite entertaining. Unfortunately, before we begin, there is a rather long, boring prologue, which I will read to you now. "Two households, both alike in dignity, In fair Verona... ...where we lay our scene, From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. From forth the fatal loins of these two foes..." Ah, Miss Montague, out you come to ruin my day. My, that's a hideous cardigan, Mr. Capulet. It suits you. Wizened old hag. You crumbly old codger. Oh, great. No, this way! Whoa! I got one! I got one! I got one! I got one! Winston! Throw us the ball! Huh? Huh? Tybalt! Oh, those Blues are at it again. Top of the morning, Lord Redbrick! Lady Bluebury. Your tulips are looking a little limp this year, aren't they? Oh! I don't like what you're incinerating. The proper word is "insinuating." Illiterate. I am not illiterate! My parents were married! Benny! Come on. Let's go give those Reds another lesson on how it's done. Yeah. Shroom, all clear? Gnomeo! Gnomeo! - Gnomeo! It's your mum! - Huh? Oh, no! Just get this out into the alley! I'll catch up with you. - OK, OK. - Gnomeo... Mum! Have you ever seen our beautiful, beautiful garden from this angle? Oh, yes. Especially the wisteria. That tree was your father's pride and joy. May he rest in pieces. Oh, how you remind me of him. Oh. Which is why I wanted to say... - I know. I know. My chores. - Gnomeo... Edging, trimming, planting, pruning. Consider it all done. - I wanted to say... - Done, done. It's done like I did it. - Gnomeo! - Done. All I wanted to say was "good luck." Thanks, Mum. Go out there and show them we Blues are better than any Red! Red. I hate the word. Wow! A Cupid's Arrow orchid! Oh! Juliet! Huh? Oh! Whoa! Oh. Hiya, Dad! You won't believe what I found! Do you want to get smashed? Aflower that will put that Blue garden to shame, just across the alley. This feud business is none of your concern. And as leader of this garden, it's up to me to... Uh, I am a Red, after all. Oh, you're just as impulsivated as your mother was. Bless her to bits. Now, back where you belong. I can't just stay tucked away on this pedestal all my life. Don't you see? When will you realize you're delicate? I'm not delicate! She's definitely not delicate. Stubborn girl. Right. Delicate? Hmm! I'll show him who's delicate. Gnomeo! Gnomeo! Tybalt, go! Tybalt, go! Tybalt, go! Gnomeo! Gnomeo! Gnomeo! Tybalt, go! Tybalt, go! Tybalt, go! Gnomeo! OK, boys, y'all know the rules, and I don't need to repeat them. But I'm gonna, because I wanna. And here they are: No biting, no scratching, no kicking, no burping, no slurping, no cussing, no squalling, no rassling, no heeing, no hawing, and more than anything, no cheating! No cheating? Hey, that's not fair! - Gnomeo! Gnomeo! Gnomeo! - On your marks! Get set! - Sucker! - Go, go, go! Huh? Aah! Whoa! No! Gnomeo! Gnomeo! Gnomeo! Tybalt, go! Tybalt, go! You're the greatest, boss. The greatest by far. The greatest! The greatest by far! Oh! Please, please, my friends. Tell me something I don't already know. A cheat! A cheat! That's what you are! A cheat! A cheat! That's what you are! Well, Benny, I didn't think it was possible, but your mouth is getting even bigger than your hat! Tybalt! You just crossed the line! Yeah! The finish line! Adios, loser! Hey! Come on out and fight like a gnome! - Flower boy won't come out! - What's he gonna do? - You better do something! - He can't get away with that! Show him! Show him! Come on! Well, if he won't come out, I guess we'll just have to go in. The Red garden? No one's ever been in there! Then I'd say it's about time someone did. And payback is going to be fun. Shroom, let's go kick some grass. This mission into Red garden territory is going to require maximum stealth. Well, you won't get much stealthier than this. Hello! I got one. I got one. Swim away. Be free. Oh! Thank you. I got one. All this for some daffy flower. Yes. It's the only way I'll ever be taken seriously around here. And I'm gonna need you to cover, Nanette. If my dad asks, just tell him I'm washing my hair. "I'm washing my hair." I don't have hair! He'll know it's a lie! - No, my hair! - Got it! I'm washing your hair! OK, OK, whatever you say. I'll be quick. Out! Out! Damn, Spot! Over here, boy! Wow! That was quick! I'm too easy to see. I'm gonna need some kind of disguise. Ooh! A new outfit! I'm on it. Here. That is cute. Give us a turn. Nice junk in the trunk. Now, go get your flower. Uh... Maybe a tad less fluorescent pink? How much less? Try black. Huh? Trust me. Nobody is going to pay you any attention in that. Then it's perfect. Ooh! I'm going in. Take care! I'll tell your dad you're doing your hair! Let's play a game. I'm thinking of a movie. It's one word, and it starts with, um, "Spider." Is it Spider-Man? Oh, you're good. OK. This is great! I love going commando! Shh! Now, just keep quiet. Shh! OK, I have another one. Two words. The first word is "Spider-Man." Spider-Man 2? OK, who's cheating? Benny, give me the paint. Benny? No. - Benny! Benny! - Oh! - Huh? - Huh? - Tybalt! - Get them, you idiots! Come on, let's go! Run for it! Now! - Where did he go?! - He's in the begonias! - Well, do I look like a begonia? - No, more like a pansy. Find him! - Not here. - Not here either. Nothing but daisies here. Come on! Hold on. - Whoa! - Whoa! - Hey, Benny. See you on the other side! - Gnomeo! No! Huh? Hmm? Huh? I wish I could stay, but gotta fly. Whoa-whoa-whoa! Huh. # Feet are feelin' light # Head on out to see the sights # Ain't life a many splendored thing? Ducking up and down All these crazy sights and sounds # Bounce around like puppets on a string # Never gonna find Anything to change my mind # Famous last lines of a fool # Just when you think You're a chain with just one link # Something comes to tip you off of your stool - # Hello, hello - # Hello, hello # My, my, my, what have we here? # What a surprise What a surprise - # Hello, hello - # Hello, hello # I'm not alone It's good to know # Someone's out there to say hello # Hello Um... You're probably wondering what I'm doing on the roof of your greenhouse. It's just I... Well, I thought no one lived here. They... don't. I mean, I don't. This isn't my garden. Oh, well, that's good because I just came to get that orchid. - Oh. This? - Yes. I don't know, I think I'm going to have to keep ahold of this one. What? But I saw it first, so why don't you just hand it over. Well, I grabbed it first. Possession is nine-tenths of the law. But if you want it, come and get it. All right. Thanks. Nice greenhouse, eh? - Oh, yeah, you should see it from here. - And miss this view? - Who's your gnomey? - "Who's your gnomey?" Whoa! Who's your gnomey now? - # Hello, hello - # Hello, hello - Hey! - # My, my, my, what have we here? Whoa! # What a surprise What a surprise - # Hello, hello - # Hello, hello # I'm not alone It's good to know - # Someone's out there to say hello - # Hello - # Hello - # Hello # Hello # Hello # Hello, hello # Hello # Hello, hello # Oh, no. He's a Blue. Not a Blue. Juliet. You're not allowed off your pedestal. What are you doing out in the alley? I'm, um... Well, I could ask you the same question, Tybalt. We're looking for a blue gnome. Yeah, he's an ugly little fellow. - Got a scratch, right here. - And his name's Gnomeo. You haven't seen him, have you? Uh... Ooh. Um... Uh... He sounds awful. No, I... I, um, certainly haven't seen him. I haven't seen him at all. Well, lucky you. Come on. Let's get inside. Juliet. A Red. Why, of all things, did she have to be a Red? So, where is the oh-so-important, life-changing orchid? Um... Um... What... What orchid? What? Hmm? Shut up! You met a boy! What? No. Well, maybe, sort of. Um... Yes. Yes, I did. I need details! And go slowly! - Is he totally gorgeous? - Totally. Does he have a nice rotund belly? Well, let's call it sturdy. And his, uh... His hat is, um... - Big and pointy? - And... ...you know, I suppose in a certain light, you might say it looks sort of... blue. Blue. Ah! This is one of your little jokes! No, I don't get it. Oh! Flipping, flaming Nora! She's smooching the face off a Blue! Shh! Please shush, Nanette. Just zip it. Zip. Oh! Juliet! This is fantastic! - Is it? - It's doomed. - What? - A Red and a Blue. It just can't be. So it's a doomed love, and that's the best kind. You'll never see him again. And then one day when you die, you'll be all... "Oh, my true love. I only saw him once." I'll only see... What do you mean... What are you chatting about "once," I'll only see him once? How romantically tragic. Your love is doomed. Your love is dead. Your love is doomed. Your love is dead. It's doomed. Dead. - I'll only see him once? - Doomed! I've never seen Lord Redbrick so riled up. We have to find Gnomeo. Let's split up. I wish I could quit you. Hmm! Oh, well, let's go fishing. All right, boy. Go find Gnomeo. Doomed. Dead. Doomed. Dead. Doomed. Dead. O Gnomeo, Gnomeo, are we really doomed, Gnomeo, to never see each other again? Why must you wear a blue hat? Why couldn't it be red like my father, or... or green like a leprechaun? Or purple like, um... like, uh... like some weird guy? I mean, what's in a gnome? Because you're blue, my father sees red, and because I'm red, I'm feeling blue. Oh. At any rate, that shouldn't be the thing to keep us apart, should it? No! No, it shouldn't! I couldn't have said it better myself! Oh, my giddy aunt. Did you just hear all of that? What are you doing here? I don't know. Um... I came here to... Well, I don't know, I just wanted to see you again. Are you crazy? If Dad finds you, he'll bury you under the patio! Find me. You kidding? "Stealth" is my middle name. No! Quick! Turn it off! I'm trying! - Do something! - The button's stuck! Come on. Aah! Juliet! It won't turn off! - There's something behind you! - Shroom! Whoa, whoa, whoa! Juliet, what's with the...? Ooh! You look like a fun-gi. - Excuse me, a little help here. - My dad's coming. So, you must be Gnomeo. Lovely to meet you... in the 30 seconds before you're discovered and killed. - Quick, hide. - Juliet, I've told you before, no music in the grotto after 10:00. - What's going on here? - Um... It was a... um... I saw a squirrel, and he... he dropped his nuts. Yes, nuts, the size of... boulders! Yes, all right. Thank you, Nanette. Well, OK, but no mucking about, especially not tonight. We've been attacked, by a Blue! And if I ever get my hands on a Blue, he'll be sleeping with the fishes! Now, I'm not a man who is wounded up easily! Lord Redbrick, I've been having problems with my... Your what? I guess this isn't the best time to talk. - It's not ideal. - But I... - Just go. Please go. ...just came here to say I... - What? You what? - I'm... - Oh, sorry. - Juliet, is there something wrong - with the pond? - The pond? No. What, this pond? No, it's fine. I mean, it's just as pondy as ever. Oh, my gosh! What is that thing over there? - What? What was it? - The... thing, over there... - What did it look like? - Oh, it looked like a really... OK, bye-bye then. Off you go. Thanks for popping by. Good night, sweet prince, and flights of angels... or pigeons or sparrows or whatever. Parting is such sweet sorrow. Ah. Nanette, where's Gnomeo? Is he gone? - Yeah. Gone forever. - What?! Whoa! I think you'll find this does, actually, belong to you. Thank you. - I can't go. - I know how you feel. No, really, I'm stuck. So, uh... can I see you again tomorrow? - Yes, but not here. - Back in the old Lawrence place, then? - Noon? - Not soon enough. - I can do 11:45. - Done. That frog was right. Parting is such sweet sorrow. Whoa. Thanks, Nanette. You know he's going to ditch you when he finds out how much you weigh. Shroom, do you see this face? It's a happy gnome face. Now, come here. Come on! Outrage! Infamy! The gardening gloves are off then, are they? You! Wrecking my mower! Dear lady, you are insane in the brain! I never thought even you'd stoop to such levels! Oh, and by the way, kindly stop stealing my underwear. In your dreams, you daft old cabbage! Oh. How could she do this to Tybalt's wishing well? Oh, my sweet little flower boy. Why would anyone ever pick on you? Oh! Who thinks I should order the best new lawn mower money can buy? Oh... Why would anyone do this to Tybalt? Because nobody likes him. So, what are we going to do? Find their weak spots. Then what are we going to do? Damage. Lots and lots of damage. Right. Mess with me, will you, Capulet? I'll show you, you old sack of compost. This is not over. Not by a long shot. Ah. Right. What do we got here? She's on the Worldy Widey Web. - Uh, no. No, no, don't think so. - That one! Pick that one! - Ooh! That one! Yes, I like that one. - No, don't think so. - No, no... That one! - Oh! What's this? Are you losing the war in your garden? Well, brother, maybe it's time for a secret weapon. Terrafirminator! It's the most ruthless, 500-horsepower, grass-dominating piece of hardware the world has ever seen! Terrafirminator! It's unnecessarily powerful! Now with 75 percent more power! - It clears! - Clears! - It digs! - Digs! - It mows! - Mows! Your lawn will be afraid to grow! Terrafirminator! It's a weapon of grass destruction! Terrafirminator will not inhibit grass from growing. Not recommended for residential use, brother. That one! Oh, my. Pick... that one! Please, please, pick that one! - Oh, dear. - Yeah, yeah, yeah... That's a bit in your face. This is more my speed. Meow. Oh! Not the Kitten Clipper! Oh, no. Definitely not. Huh? Ow! - Juliet? There you are. - Hi, Dad. I've been ruminating about our little discussion yesterday. - But I was just... - What you need is compan-man-ship. Someone to look after you. Who'll keep you safe. - What? - You know Paris, don't you? Yes. Yes, of course. Why? - He's come to pay you a visitation. - Dad! All right, all right. No one would ever say I don't know when I'm not wanted. - Toodles! - Got something for you. Here it is. Gypsophila. Lovely. What does it mean? It means "lover of chalk." Although, ironically, it grows better in a clay soil. It's weird. You think you got it down, and then, bam, you do some reading, it turns out it likes clay soil, even though you thought it was a lover of chalk. Weird. Right. Well, it's been terribly nice speaking with you. Where are you going? Stop! No! Obviously, do whatever you want. But my point was, surely, it's a bit rude to leave me on a first date. - "First date"? - Yeah. - I thought, what does a boyfriend... - "Boyfriend"? ...get his girlfriend? - "Girlfriend"? Ooh! This is good! A small token of my affection. Oh. Wow. Juliet, do you realize what this is? It is my own hybrid of foxglove and buttercup... - A love triangle! ...which I call "foxbutt." And you! I never knew you were such a devil! No, I mean, you know, I've got my dark side, sure. Hey there, Juliet. What a name. It's a great name. Goes with your... eyes. You're looking really cool. You're looking good. Did it hurt when you fell down from heaven? That's a killer, man. Yeah, no. You're looking cool. Yeah. - How's it going with you, baby? - Oh, I'm fine, baby. How are you? Uh... uh... Never better. Huh? Do you think anyone heard that? There's nobody here. - Then why are you whispering? - Why are you whispering? Oh! Look at that! Guess we're done with the whispering thing then. It's a 1950s MacAllister Ranger. - Let's start her up! - Yeah! OK. Check out the power on this beauty. She's empty. Bingo. - Hey, try this. - Thanks. - Is that you? - Yeah. Yeah, it's me. It's me, too! - What was that? - I have no idea. OK, whatever you are, come out slowly! I have a loaded st... uh, weapon! And... And I'm not afraid to use it! - Do you think I scared him? - Oh, definitely. I know I'm scared. Look at that baby, huh? Watch me now! By the way, thanks for finding my leg, and setting me free. I love you! Do you know what it's like to be trapped for 20 years? All alone by yourself, no one for to talk at? "How's the other leg?" "I don't know, Featherstone, remember? I don't have it." You see, I'm not exactly terrific company, am I? Sorry, but we didn't think anybody lived here. Yeah, we shouldn't be here. We'll be going. - What if he follows us? - Then our parents find out. Oh, no. Nanette was right. We're doomed! You cannot ever pull the wools over these beady eyes. Ho-ho! I think that you two are on a date. - Date? No! No. - Date? No! No. - Not dating. Fighting. - Fighting to the death. - Mortal enemies here. - Yeah, don't you see it? - He's a Blue! - And she's a Red! And I'm pink! Who cares?! Anyway, I got to ask. Why are you bringing her to a dumpy place like this? I know! I know! I be right back! Juliet, wait. Oh, here it comes. I'm too delicate, right? No, no. I was going to say, don't hold back. Let her rip. - Oh! Really? - Yeah. Go! Whoo-hoo-hoo! Whoo! Wow! Ta-da! Look at that! It's a definite improvement. Fantastic penmanship, too. But, you know, we still gotta do something about these weeds. They're not weeds. Those dandelions are wishes. I don't know. Aweed by any other name is still a weed. Go on. Make a wish and then blow on it. It's kind of hard with a beak, huh? Kind of tires you out, huh? I go to sit down now. I've got a confession to make. I've never actually driven a mower. No, you're a natural. Well, my dad, he's a little overprotective. You know this is crazy, right? Yeah. I just never imagined that I could fall for a Red. And me a Blue. No way. My whole life, my mum raised me to hate you guys, you Reds. So, this could never work. Could it? Well, a Red and a Blue, it just can't be. Can it? Look! It's kind of like snowing, but it's not. Oh, baby, you know, I getting into this now. See, the trick is to go like... Then you get them all with one. You don't have to... Ah! I wish that we could all come back and do this tomorrow. And, uh... I promise, your secret is safe with me. Well, should we? I can do 11:45. Not soon enough. Hey, Shroom. What's up, button head? Careful there. You're going to chip something. What's eating you? How? How? - Mum! - Gnomeo! How could this have happened? Where were you? I was... I was nowhere. Don't worry, Mum. I'll make it up to you. How?! Redbrick and his hoodlums have destroyed the most beautiful thing we Blues have. Your father planted her. We raised her from a seedling. Those blasted Reds! Come on, Gnomeo! We'll make them pay! Every last one of them! Every last one? My dad can really pick them. Can't he just? - Oh! This is painful. - Oh! Sweet torture. - Ooh, shiny, shiny. - Nanette? Gnomeo. OK. Huh? Juliet, no, wait! I... I... A Blue! A Blue! - Abort, abort the mission! - What, what happened? Uh... The nozzle jammed. Let's go. Gnomeo? Hmm... Such a big hat for such a small gnome. So, you boys fancy a little bit of fun? Let's take this baby out into the alley. Then what are we going to do? We're going to have a smashing time. Aw, come on, Juliet. It's not as bad as all that. Is that your big move on a second date? You wine them, dine them, and then spray them with weedkiller? You've got to admit, it is original. Hola! My fellow funsters are back already. Juliet, be reasonable! I didn't have a choice after "Incident Wisteria." How do you think that looks? Just a toilet, in the middle of a yard, with nothing growing out of it. - You Blues are so infuriating! - Wait a minute. Us Blues? - So, what you guys want to do? - Featherstone, we're busy! Come on, guys! Let us have some fun! Let me tell you something about you Reds. Us Reds? Can't we all just laugh about this? I know your little mushroom dude can. - Featherstone! - Featherstone! - We're in the middle of something! - You wouldn't understand. - Do you mind? - Just leave us alone! Right. I'm sorry. You know, sometime I get a little overexcited. Especially having such great new friends. Like you, and... But I know I can be a bit... much. Wait, Featherstone. Hey... Come back, Featherstone. I'm sorry. I may not be a smart bird, but I know what love is. # You hear it everyday # Once upon a time, they say # Once upon a time in this place # I looked and saw on your face # A smile that spoke to me # In oh so many ways # And love built a garden # Grew it from the ground up # Each one of us knowing # Every inch of it was us # We pulled it all together # Hoping and believing # That love built this garden # For the two of us to dream in # We'd get a little rain # Then the sun came out again # But a frost, it's hard to fight # Once it takes hold, flowers die # There's only so much you can do # To keep some things alive # And love built a garden # Grew it from the ground up # Each one of us knowing # Every inch of it was us # We pulled it all together # Hoping and believing # That love built this garden # For the two of us to dream in # You know, other people's hate destroyed my love, and... I couldn't do nothing about it. But you... you can. You know, I think that crazy pink plastic bird might be right. What if we never went back? Never go back? But what about my dad? And Nanette? And the Red garden? You see, the truth is, over there, we're enemies. But here? Here, we're a matching pair. Juliet, will you stay here and build a garden with me? I'd love to. Gnomeo! What are you doing?! Benny! Listen, mate, I can explain. Benny! Benny, wait! Well, well, well. If it isn't little Big Hat Benny! Mess with our garden, will you? Benny! No! Ooh! That felt good. Oh, no. Oh, no! Tybalt! A hat for a hat! Gnomeo, no! You wouldn't attack an unarmed gnome, would you? Sucker! Pity! Tybalt! The wall! You don't think I'm going to fall for that old trick, do you? What wall? Oh. That wall. No. - What was that? - What's happened? Tybalt? Tybalt. Tybalt? Tybalt can't be with us anymore. Ooh. Smash him back! No! What is the meaning of all this constipation? Gnomeo smashed Tybalt! - No! He didn't do it! - Juliet! - Gnomeo! - Mum! A gnome for a gnome! - Catch! - What? Smash him back! Run, Gnomeo! Run! Stop! Stop that! Revenge! Oh? Oh... - What are you doing? - No! I love him! - What? - Doomed. Oh! Someone do something. Gnomeo! Are you mad? There's been enough smashing for one day! Now get her on her pedestal and keep her there! He's gone. Oh, no... gone. Oh, Gnomeo. No... No, not Gnomeo. Let's get you home, now. Oh! My poor, poor boy. Hmm? Stay. Stay! Good boy! Shroom! Shroom! Huh? No! Hey, what's this? A gnome? Yeah, mate. It looks like your sister. Whoa! Don't drop it! Come on, pass it! You left me no choice, Juliet. I've lost your mother. I am not going to lose you. Psst! Psst! Bunnies! Fall in. All right. We've got to avenge Gnomeo. Here's what we're going to do. Now... No, not now, Shroom! Right. Got it! OK. OK! Little mushroom dude, I'm coming. What? What are you trying to say? So, Little Timmy has fallen down the well? No? Little John? Little Mustafa? Little Richard? What?! Oh. Ateapot fell down the well. What? Gnomeo. You saying Gnomeo fell down the well? No, little mushroom, he was smashed. I saw it myself. What? You want I still should follow you some more. OK, fine. I going with you. I go. But what this has to do with Gnomeo, I don't know. And where is this well everyone is falling into? Psst! Hmm? Ready? Ew. Hmm? Yuck! Hmm? Ooh! Hello. Whoa! Hmm? Meow. Terrafirminator! - Are you losing the war in your garden? - Never! Well, brother, maybe it's time for a secret weapon! - Bring it on. - Terrafirminator! This one's for Gnomeo! Meow! Huh? Yeah! Huh? Come on! Oh! Ruddy purse. Call me. So Juliet and me, we decided that we'd carry on in spite of the feud. It was great, but then my best mate Benny found out, and then Tybalt, who's a right piece of work by the way, crashed a trowel through Benny's hat. I was so livid that I attacked Tybalt and he ended up getting smashed, which wasn't my fault, and I was chased out. Exiled. Stuck up here on your head, far away from Juliet. Extraordinary. Your story, it does put me in mind of another. It does? Oh! Indeed! Yes, there are remarkable similarities. What happens? Do they get back together then? Get back together? Um... No, not exactly. What exactly do you mean? Well now, it really is quite good. She feigns her death. He finds her, thinks her dead, takes his own life. She wakes, finds him dead, takes her life, both dead. Exeunt omnes, the end, curtain! Standing ovation! Bravo! Bravo! Author! Author! Hmm. What did you say?! They both die?! What kind of an ending is that? My dear boy, this is a tragedy. Yeah, you're telling me, mate. It's rubbish! - "Rubbish"? - Gotta be a better ending than that! I suppose that he could've made it back in time to avert disaster, but I like the whole death part better. Oh, dear. Whoo-hoo! Featherstone! One word! Plastic. How did you find me? Shroom! He sniffed you out. And he doesn't have a nose. I checked. Yeah, I knew I could count on you, you little button head! What is it, boy? He hasn't stopped, yakety-yakety-yak! He's been going on and on and on since the alley. Chocolates in stranger, chocolates in stranger, chocolates in stranger... Juliet's in danger?! No, that's not it. Juliet's in danger! Told you so. Come on, boys. I've got to get back to Juliet and save her! That's what he said, but she was dead before he got home! We'll see about that! Whoa! Ta-da! Benny. What do you think, Lady B? This baby is fully equipped. Equipped for what? It has settings for edging, trimming, mulching, and revenge! Do it, Benny. Do anything it takes! Make them rue the day they destroyed my son! Unleash the dogs of war! Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one! No! No! Oh! Yes! Oh, no! Oh, blimey! Oh, no! Attack! Counterattack! Counter-counterattack! - Fire! - Incoming! Hey! I got one! Thank you! Move it! No! No! Paris! Gentlemen, I suggest we put our heads together. Charge! - Oh, no, no, no! - Yee-haw! - Hang on! - Whoa! Whoa! Thanks! Juliet! You're alive! - Come with me. - OK. Oh, no. No, no! Would you like a complete destruction now? Destruction in progress. Get him! Come on! Come on! Come on, come on, come on! Juliet! My son! It can't be. Target locked. She's going to blow! Get back! Get back! It's no use. Go. - Go. - I'm not going anywhere. Told you so. Huh? No. Huh? It's OK! I'm OK! Oh, good. I'm sorry about your son. I'm sorry about your daughter. I was just trying to keep her safe. And now, the whole thing is my fault. Our fault. This feud... Is over. Move! I don't know about you, but... ...I think this ending is much better. - Good afternoon, witch. - Nitwit! Thank you! Category:Blog posts